1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to haircutting capes. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a haircutting cape worn by a user during a haircutting or hairstyling procedure.
2. The Relevant Technology
Haircutting capes are typically employed in barbershops or hair salons to protect a user and a user's clothing from cut hair, water, and/or chemicals used during the cutting, washing, and/or styling of hair. For instance, conventional haircutting capes provide a barrier that is meant to cover the user's body when the user is sitting in a chair. Due to the barrier provided by conventional haircutting capes, a barber or hairstylist can cut, wash, and/or style the user's hair while protecting the user's body and clothing from contact with cut hair, water, or chemicals. Thus, the haircutting cape may allow the user to have a more relaxed and comfortable experience while at the barber or hair salon, as well as allow the user to leave the barber or hair salon with minimal amounts of cut hair, water, or chemicals on their clothing.
Conventional haircutting capes may be configured to be worn around a user's neck. To secure conventional haircutting capes around the user's neck, conventional haircutting capes may have a configuration that wraps around the front of the user's neck and connects to itself near the back of the user's neck. For example, a barber or hairstylist may secure the haircutting cape around the user's neck by tying, tucking, or otherwise connecting the haircutting cape at the back of the user's neck.
This conventional configuration, with the collar connecting near the back of a user's neck, may present several disadvantages. One example disadvantage is that a barber or hairstylist must tie, tuck, or otherwise connect the haircutting cape at the back of the user's neck. Due to the connection of the haircutting cape at the back of the user's neck, access to the user's neckline is often obstructed, causing difficulty for the barber or hairstylist to cut or color hair close to the neckline. In some circumstances, the collar on conventional haircutting capes must be undone and moved so that the barber or hairstylist can access the user's neckline, thus causing cut hair, water, or chemicals to fall onto the user's clothing.
In addition to obstructing access to the user's neckline, conventional haircutting capes may include a cape opening that does not provide complete coverage of the user's clothing. In particular, because of the typical configuration discussed above, many conventional haircutting capes have an opening that exposes the user's back when the user is wearing the cape. Due to the fact that the collar connects in the back, the opening in the cape is over the user's back, which does not allow the cape to properly overlap and adequately cover the user. Therefore, conventional haircutting capes may not adequately protect the user from cut hair, water, or chemicals that are part of the hair styling process.